Opening 07: Mysterious Eyes
Anterior Opening----------------------------------------Siguiente Opening Mysterious Eyes es el séptimo opening de la serie que va desde el episodio 168 hasta el episodio 204. Sinopsis Da comienzo con dos pantallazos; primero Conan Edogawa y despues Shinichi Kudo. Luego se muestra un edificio alto y la cámara gira a su alrededor, mientras tanto se da el resumen del episodio. Con el fin del resumen se muestra el logo de Detective Conan con el cielo de fondo. Entonces sale a escena Conan y Kogoro Mouri medio dormido y lavándose la boca. Luego se ve a Ran y Conan de camino a la escuela, cuando de repente se encuentran con Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko... A continuación hay 6 pantallazos; en el primero aparecen Eri Kisaki y Kogoro, en el segundo están el Inspector Megure y el Inspector Shiratori, en el tercero la Detective Sato y el Detective Takagi, seguido de Heiji y Kazuha, después sale sola Ai Haibara y por ultimo Ran. Después aparece Conan corriendo, se oculta tras una pared mientras prepara su Reloj anestesiante... Vuelve a cambiar el escenario y esta vez Conan sale con un circulo luminoso en la mano, que luego suelta y le pega con sus Zapatillas de Alta Intensidad y la manda lejos. Para finalizar Sale Conan durmiendo, apoyado en un árbol, y detrás lo están viendo Ran, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko. Vídeo thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original= Kimi to boku to wa betsu no ikimono dakara Konomi ga chigau aruku hayasa mo omoi no tsutae kata mo Iroaseteyuki Futari no kioku no naka ima bokura wa Tesaguri dakedo Hoka no dareka o mirai o sagashite yuku Omo'u yori tsuyoku ikite Tokubetsu na ai motometeru Shitatakana hibi ni nayandari Mou nido do mayowanai you ni So no ude o hanasanaide Kizutsuke au sono toki mo Tada zutto kotae o sagashite Mayoi konda toki no naka de Tsugi no basho e you take your way Me ni utsuru mono Te ni furetari kanjiru mono Sore ga bokura no sekai no subete Donna ni yume o mite mo Osanaki hibi no Ryoute ni afureteita chisana a pebble Dare ni mo mienai Takara no you ni kagayaita toki no naka de Ki ga tsukeba motometeite Onnaji janai ai surechagau Katachi no nai mono ni kogarete true heart for mystery eyes Umi no mieru machi e yukou yo Kimi dake ni meta ano hi o Sasoidashite tsurekkite Dokomade mo hirogaru sora no Subete wa mou mienai keredo Tsugi no basho e you take your way Dakishimete I'd like to be in your love Mou nido to mayowanai you ni Sono ude o hanasanai de Kizutsuke au sono toki mo Tada zutto kotae o sagashite Mayoi konda toki no naka de Tsugi no basho e you take your way Mitsuyakani Kurikaeshiteyuki Mayoi no naka I feel so all in secret life |-|Inglés= You and I are two different creatures, therefore The things we like, how fast we walk, and the way we think Are different Everything fades, And now, within our memories We are searching for a new future Rather than thinking, you should live strongly And search for a special person to love Don't worry for a sound life... Never again will I be lost Don't let go of my hand Or hurt me this time Just simply search for the answers In this time so filled with hesitation To the place that follows, You take your way... That which appears in your eyes That which you can touch and feel Those are the things that everyone In our world dreams about In the days of our youth Our hands overflowed with those tiny pebbles Like the treasures that are invisible Within people when they shine If you happen realize while you are searching That love changes as it passes you by And you long for something you cannot touch True Heart for Mystery Eyes Let's go to a town where we can look at the sea But you were all I could see that day When I took you there... But even so, we will never be able to see To the end of where the endless sky will spread her wings To the place that follows You take your way... Hold me I'd like to be in your love Never again will I be lost Don't let go of my hand Or hurt me this time Just simply search for the answers In this time so filled with hesitation To the place that follows, You take your way... Silently Let's say it again As we both waver I feel so all in secret life... |-|Español= Tú y yo somos dos criaturas distintas, por lo tanto las cosas que nos gustan, lo rápido que caminamos, y la manera de pensar Son diferentes Todo se descolora y ahora, dentro de nuestras memorias estamos buscando un nuevo futuro Algo que pensar, tu podrías vivir fuertemente y buscar la persona especial para amar No te preocupes por una vida sana. Nunca otra vez estaré perdida No te vallas de mi mano o me hieras esta vez Sólo simplemente buscar las respuestas En este tiempo tan lleno de dudas hasta el lugar que sigue, Toma tú camino... El que aparece en tus ojos El que puedes tocar y sentir Esas son las cosas que cada quien en nuestro mundo sueña En los días de nuestra juventud nuestras manos se desbordaron con esos guijarros minúsculos Como los tesoros que son invisibles Dentro de la gente cuando brillan Sí sucede que lo realizas mientras estás buscando Ese amor cambia mientras pasa por donde estas y deseas algo que no puedes tocar Verdadero corazón para los ojos misteriosos Vamos a un pueblo donde podamos ver el mar pero tu eres todo lo que podría ver ese día Cuando te tomé ahí... Pero sí incluso, no viéramos el final donde el cielo eterno abrirá tus alas hasta el lugar que sigue, Toma tú camino... Tómame Quisiera ser tú amor Nunca otra vez estaré perdido No te vallas de mi mano o me hieras esta vez Sólo simplemente buscar las respuestas En este tiempo tan lleno de dudas hasta el lugar que sigue, Toma tú camino... Silenciosamente vamos a decirlo otra vez como ambos dudamos Siento tanto todo en mi vida secreta. Imágenes Opening 07 GARNET CROW 1.jpg|Portada del CD Opening 07 GARNET CROW 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Opening 07 GARNET CROW CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Openings